Space Corps Chronicles A BSGSW Hybrid
by Sky Writer wi1988
Summary: Battlestar and Star wars Clash and fight to defend the rest of the galaxy. Galactica fleet heads the Space Corps and Earth is a new part of the Republic, takes place After young Jedi knights but before the Vong wars. Feel free to tell me what you think.
1. Coming Aboard

Space Corp Chronicles: A BSG/SW/Custom Crossover

Written by Joseph Newby

Ship classes from BSG used include the original series ships, The 2003 _Galactica_ as a cameo, Viper classes from 2003 help maintain as well as all the Original Characters of OBSG. In this version, _Pegasus_ survived and regrouped with the fleet, jumping through multiple systems has lead to the discovery of the New Republic, and eventually the discovery of the Sol system, lying on the Republic edge of Corporate Sector space. Many of the BSG characters will act as backup and support roles in this, at least in the beginning. Constructive Criticism Welcome.

Prologue: _Galactica_, _Pegasus_, and the remainder of the Colonial Fleet have arrived at Earth. It has been 20 years since the colonials arrived and they have integrated the Sol System into the New republic, making in part small contributions to the new government while dealing with many internal struggles within Earth's own independent governments.

Chapter 1: The beginning.

Setting: The _Galactica _sits in orbit around the moon of Earth, resupplying for a training recon mission near the edge of the system. Boarding are new graduates from the Space Corps academy, Earth's space defense force backed by the UN and New Republic. A small group of Mark VII Vipers land on the decks of the Battlestar, followed similarly by a second, smaller group of three ships, one frigate classed in sized, seeming to tow in an uninhabited N-1 star fighter by tractor cable, while an older Mark II class Viper landed nearer the other ships. The astromech aboard the N-1 suddenly took over as the tractor beam cut and slid the smaller craft into an out of the way area on the landing deck, the triangular ship soon moving in next to it.

From the bridge, Commander Adama surveyed the landing of the new squads. Another batch of fighter graduates fresh from the Academy in Roswell. Adama had insisted that the new pilots bring Vipers aboard _Galactica_ so that the ship wouldn't need extra modifications to handle other vessels. One pilot however, insisted that he bring his own ships along, having modified them slightly to work with _Galactica's_ own equipment better.

Adama had a record of all the pilots that had just landed, all but the one with the two vessels were typical soldiers. Adama merely continued his work on the command bridge, he had enough time in the military to know that more often than not, the odd ones out are the best pilots you could ask for, Lieutenant Starbuck, for example, was one such fighter.

On the flight deck, the dark haired pilot dropped his bag to the floor as he hopped down from the roof of his ship and looked around. He had spend the last 4 years of his life held back in the academy because they didn't want to risk him too early, but now the 18 year old was out and ready to put his hard trained skills to the test. He smirked lightly as he looked around the flight deck of the aging Battlestar. The ship always amazed him, fought through so many battles and still willing to keep pressing on. He hoped he would be the same way years from now. He had been versed in so many roles in his years at the academy; a side effect of his being accepted early on, they held him there to make sure he wouldn't be a risk. In his own opinion they should have just waited, but he made the most of his 'sentence.' Looking around the flight deck once more, Sky suddenly realized that while there _were_ people moving around on the landing deck with plenty to do, it seemed that there were less than would permit optimum efficiency on a ship of _Galactica's _size.

A person in a Colonial warrior's uniform walked up to Joe, but he paid little mind as he walked to the other side of his ship to the N-1 and finally spoke, "Hey! Elsev! Come on down we gotta find our quarters!"

The figure stopped and looked as a small, black and red colored R4 astromech lowered itself from the fightercraft and trundled it's way over to the pilot. He finally decided to make himself known to the pilot and stepped forward. As Knight knelt down to look his droid over he spoke, "Captain Knight, I'm Strike Commander Apollo of Blue Squadron, you'll be under my command while on board." Joe paid little attention, seemingly more interested in the droid than in Apollo. "Captain, did you hear me?"

Knight stood up and finally turned to face Apollo, his hazel eyes and casual stance showed that he wasn't really intimidated by higher ranking officials, "Yes Captain, I heard you loud and clear; I'll be under your command while stationed on the _Galactica_. Is that all you need because I'd like to find my quarters and get settled before I check in with the Commander."

Apollo was slightly surprised by the new Captain's casual tone. He had read his file through and thought he would have been more soldierly, especially after receiving 4 years worth of training at the academy. He didn't let it phase him though, "Actually I'm down here so you _can_ check in and get situated quickly. I prefer meeting the new pilots in person."

"I see, well, call me Sky alright? I don't like being called on formally."

"I'll do my best," _Seems we may have another Starbuck on our hands. _Apollo handed 'Sky' the datapad he was holding, "If you'll just sign this Captain, we'll have someone escort you to your quarters. For now you've only got one roommate, but expect more as we get more pilots on board."

"Well then I won't be much of a bother until then, I prefer having my own room after 4 years of sharing one," Joe signed the pad and fiddled around with it before handing it back to Apollo. He smiled lightly before giving him a lighthearted salute, picking up his duffel and walking off.

Apollo shook his head and looked down at the datapad; no wonder Sky didn't wait for directions. He had called up a floor plan of _Galactica's _showing where the bunk rooms were located. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the new pilot and his droid make his way to the crew lifts.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Due to an inability to find a class name for the 2003 _Galactica_, I have decided to designate it for the Space Corps Chronicles as the _Point-_class Battlestars. It is uncertain however whether or not the Reimagined _Pegasus _ship will make an appearance in the Space Corps stories, and I will be writing more of them so the future is uncertain. And now without further ado and a long awaited time, (many apologies for the _VERY _long delay in writing this) I give you the second chapter!

Chapter 2: A New Star

A few minutes later saw Sky walking down the halls of the old Battlestar, for his quarters in the crew decks. Despite his observations on the flight deck, he was still surprised to find the crew decks for the Colonial Warriors as empty as they were. He had barely run into anyone down on this deck. Over 20 years of setting up the support infrastructures and repairing the _Galactica _herself has caused the ship to work with a minimum crew for a long time even after arriving at Earth. Sky smiled lightly to himself; progress was finally noticeable as the fledgling Space Corps set itself up to defend its home.

R4-L7, Joe's astromech, beeped lightly and knocked him out of his reverie. He looked back at the little droid; it had stopped in front of one of the barracks doors. He walked back and looked up, then laughed as he saw he had walked right past his barracks room. He knelt by Elsev and patted him on the head. "Ah so I missed my quarters eh? And how did you know that buddy?"

Elsev beeped and whistled, before calling up a holographic map of the same screen Sky had looked up on Apollo's datapad. Sky chuckled and tapped on one of the droid's miniature readouts, "I see, so you were being sneaky too weren't you?" He smirked and stood up. _Elsev's getting to be a bit too much like me, ha-ha I kinda like it._

He walked into the barracks to find it empty, six or seven pairs of bunks sat along the outer walls of the room. A place for Viper pilot helmets sat near the doors for quick access on alerts. On impulse Joe tossed his duffel on the bottom empty bunk of the left row and the one nearest the doors and began unpacking his things. Taking an equipment locker nearby he put his spare clothes and flight suit into it, pulled out two or three different blaster pistols and a laptop, then stowed the duffel under his bunk and stored his blasters after making sure they were clean.

Later on he opened the laptop and began sifting through random files on it. Elsev had settled into a spot near the helmets to recharge. Sky was deep in thought with a wire diagram of his ship up on the screen when the hatch slid open.

Elsewhere on the _Galactica_, Captain Apollo was meeting with his father in the Commander's chambers. Both were looking out the small viewport, where nearby the _Pegasus _was in a holding pattern with a dated Mon Calamari _Liberty_-class cruiser around the vast shipyards, inside were two new classes of Battlestars being built, prototypes reverse-engineered by Earth's scientists to be built with more current technology. Apollo turned to Adama, "The new _Point_-class Battlestars look like they're coming along quite well, father."

Adama smiled and nodded as he watched the orbital docks, which were bustling with construction droids, workers in EVA suits walked along the ribbed hulls, doing inspections and spot checks. "Yes. They are, Apollo. Not much longer, and they will be ready to be entered into service."

Adama walked back to his desk and sat down behind, while Apollo stayed by the window. "And with them on watch, we will finally be able to get _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ repaired."

Adama nodded. Both of the aging Battlestars were showing the strains of their pasts. Without the ability to dock and do regular maintenance to the ships over the years, both the _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ were getting in bad ways. Their hulls were scored from multiple battles with Cylon Basestars; the _Galactica_'s hull was blown out in sections from trying to contain a fire that had broken out from a Cylon suicide run. _Pegasus_ was in an even worse state. Cain's stint barely escaping a point blank nuclear strike on two Basestars either destroyed a good portion of _Pegasus'_ weaponry or it was badly damaged from the initial shockwaves before they could escape. Of the two Battlestars, _Pegasus _had seen the most devastating blows. Everyone aboard agreed that, all things considered, _Galactica_ had gotten off lucky in the wars that had ensued. "I had considered letting them die peacefully Apollo."

Apollo looked back at his father. "Commander?"

"Yes, Apollo, I have considered letting them retire," Adama stood up and looked around his quarters, he had spent many years commanding the _Galactica_, not only one of the original twelve Battlestars constructed, but also for many years longer than Adama had intended to command her. After finding Earth, he was one of the few people who were able to set up a relationship with the lost Colony. He was indeed aware of his ship's aging, and the battle scars she held. "They have served us well, much past their limits. They deserve a rest. But, I fear their duties have far from ended, the Colonies may well come to rely on them for protection for years to come, far past our time. I thank the Lords of Kobol that they are still willing to serve after everything we've asked of them."

Apollo couldn't lie. The ships, by all accounts, should have been plasma gas long ago; the _Pegasus_ especially. But the resilience of the Battlestars, coupled with the determination of her crews, kept them going for a lot longer than the Cylons had intended for them. "The repairs will be good for them, and our crews."

"Yes, they will, it'll allow them to have the first decent servicing and overhaul in years Apollo." Adama picked up a roster of names that had been sitting on his desk, "It will also allow, for a change of command for both _Galactica _and _Pegasus_."


End file.
